The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0089’.
‘CIDZ0089’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size purple and white, daisy-type inflorescences, strong and uniform plant habit, and a flowering response time of 7.5 weeks.
‘CIDZ0089’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B7135’, having red and yellow bicolored daisy inflorescences with a more vigorous growth habit and smaller flower size when compared to ‘CIDZ0089’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0089’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B7685’, with white daisy-type inflorescences with larger flowers than ‘CIDZ0089’.
The seed was sown in February 2012 and the resulting plant were grown in pots in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIDZ0089’ was selected as one flowering plants within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0089’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2012 in Gilroy, Calif.